Please Don't
by kimchita
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita yang akan membuatmu mengerti perasaan seorang Seo In Guk di MV K.will-Please Don't.


Ini adalah kisah cinta segi tiga. Kisah cinta yang menurut orang lain biasa. Kisah cinta yang dianggap tidak istimewa. Tapi, tolong baca kelanjutan kisah cinta ini karena dengan begitu, kau akan mengerti bahwa kisah cinta ini berbeda. Tidak istimewa, tapi berbeda. Kisah cintaku…

Semuanya berawal dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat aku masih berumur empat belas tahun. Aku, seorang anak yang pendiam dan kikuk, tidak mempunyai teman seorang pun. Sifatku yang tertutup dan anti _social_ membuatku tidak dipedulikan banyak orang. Bahkan mungkin banyak yang tidak mengetahui nama panjangku. Yang mereka tahu, aku hanyalah anak aneh yang duduk dipojokan.

Suatu hari, Pak Guru masuk ke kelas sambil menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki yang masih asing wajahnya. Dia, anak itu, masuk ke kelas sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia terlihat bersemangat sekali. Dengan senang dia menyebutkan namanya. Ahn Jae Hyun. Dia pindah kesini karena tuntutan kerja ayahnya.

Anak perempuan dengan senang menyambutnya, anak laki-laki, tentu saja dengan kesal. Merasa tambah banyak saingan untuk mendapatkan pacar karena wajahnya yang menarik. Aku sendiri tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ada saingan atau tidak pun, tetap tidak ada anak perempuan yang akan tertarik dengan anak pendiam yang aneh.

Kelas kami yang berisi tiga puluh murid sudah sangat pas. Lima kesamping, dan enam kebelakang. Tidak ada tempat duduk untuk anak baru itu. Jadi, Pak Guru mengambilkan satu meja dan kursi dari gudang sekolah lalu menaruhnya di paling belakang pojok kanan. Sialnya, tempat yang di duduki anak itu adalah belakang tempat dudukku.

Saat anak itu berjalan ke tempat duduknya, aku hanya memandang keluar. Memandang jendela dari lantai empat ini.

Pak Guru mulai menerangkan pelajaran didepan. Aku memperhatikan Pak Guru dengan serius sambil beberapa kali mencatat hal yang penting. Lalu, tiba-tiba anak itu mencolek pundakku. Aku memandang ke belakang dan melihat dia. Dia sedang tersenyum sambil berbisik, "Siapa namamu?" Aku menjawab sesingkat mungkin karena takut ketahuan oleh Pak Guru. "Seo In Guk." Jawabku.

Dan sejak saat itu, kami menjadi sahabat karib.

Kami masuk sekolah yang sama dan universitas yang sama. Bahkan, walaupun kami kerja ditempat yang berbeda, kami tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Walaupun aku dan Jae Hyun sudah bisa membiayai hidup sendiri, mengapa harus repot-repot hidup sendiri jika kita punya sahabat yang bisa membantu?

Suatu hari, Jae Hyun bercerita tentang seorang gadis ditempat kerjanya. Namanya Dasom. Selama sepuluh tahun ini, kami memang sering bercerita tentang gadis yang kami sukai tapi, belum pernah aku melihat Jae Hyun sampai seperti ini. Jae Hyun benar-benar telah terjebak dengan gadis itu.

Gadis bernama Dasom ini pastilah hebat sekali karena bisa membuat seorang Jae Hyun yang di idam-idamkan banyak wanita menjadi seperti ini. Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa gadis bernama Dasom ini?

Tidak lama setelah itu, Jae Hyun dengan senang memberitahuku bahwa ia dan Dasom berhasil menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku turut senang mendengarnya. Melihat Jae Hyun bisa bahagia seperti itu membuatku iri. Kapan aku bisa merasakan hal itu? Jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang benar-benar membuatmu yakin bahwa ialah pasangan hidupmu, belahan jiwamu.

Karena sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, Jae Hyun mengizinkanku untuk bertemu dengan Dasom. Dan benar saja dugaanku, Dasom memang sempurna. Ia sosok wanita mandiri dan lucu yang di inginkan semua pria. Paras yang cantik serta kepribadian yang menarik ada dalam dirinya. Tidak heran Jae Hyun bisa sebegitu tergila-gilanya dengan gadis itu. Karena sifatnya yang menyenangkan, aku dan Dasom menjadi sahabat dekat dalam waktu yang singkat.

Ketika Dasom dan Jae Hyun bertengkar, aku yang menjadi penengah. Ketika Jae Hyun dan aku bertengkar, Dasom juga yang menjadi penengah. Dan, ketika aku dan Dasom bertengkar, Jae Hyun lah yang menjadi penengah. Kami bertiga benar-benar dekat.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Apa aku hanya iri dengan kebahagiaan Jae Hyun dan Dasom? Atau mungkin ada perasaan lebih? Tapi perasaan apa? Aku masih tidak mengerti.

Lalu perlahan, aku mulai mengerti perasaan ini. Melihat Jae Hyun dan Dasom bersama membuatku sakit hati. Bukan hanya perasaan iri, tapi lebih dari itu. Aku mulai sadar bahwa selama ini aku bukan hanya menumbuhkan kasih sayang antar sahabat, tapi lebih. Sangat lebih.

Entah kenapa, saat aku menyadari perasaan ini, hatiku tidak memungkirinya sama sekali. Padahal ini salah. Ini terlarang. Dan cinta ini tidak akan pernah bisa terwujud sampai kapanpun.

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri ketika aku menyadari perasaan ini. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin? Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Mengapa aku baru menyadari perasaan ini sekarang? Setelah aku jatuh terlalu dalam, dan tak ada tangga yang mampu membantu naik. Setelah sekian lama, mengapa baru sekarang? Mengapa setelah sejauh ini aku mencintainya?

Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Walaupun ini perasaanku, walaupun ini hatiku, aku tetap tidak bisa mengaturnya semauku. Aku tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa aku akan jatuh cinta. Aku tidak bisa meminta untuk melupakan orang yang aku cintai pada hatiku sendiri. Bodoh sekali kan?

Aku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Aku marah, kesal, benci. Bagaimana mungkin aku tega melakukan ini? Ia itu sahabatku!

Sekian lama membenci diri sendiri, lama-lama hatiku mulai memberontak. Aku mulai membuat-buat alasan tentang perasaan ini. Aku memang salah. Aku akui itu. Tapi apakah aku jahat jika aku mencintainya? Lagipula aku hanya mencintainya, dan lagi, hati ini tidak bisa diatur sesuka hatiku. Dan aku hanya melihat mereka berdua bermesraan dari jauh. Aku juga tidak mencoba untuk merusak hubungan mereka. Apa hanya karena mencintai _dia _membuatku menjadi manusia paling jahat?

Walaupun hati ini menjerit ketika melihat mereka berpelukan, walaupun hati ini berteriak "Itu milikku!" ketika melihat mereka berciuman, aku hanya berusaha tegar. Setidaknya, _ia _bahagia. Melihatnya bahagia membuatku bahagia juga. Itu yang selalu kuucapkan ketika hatiku sedang memberontak dan kalimat itu yang membuat hatiku merasa sedikit tenang.

Hari-hariku berjalan seperti biasanya. Aku yakin, bahkan Jae Hyun dan Dasom tidak menyadari perubahan didalam hati ini karena aku memang harus menutupnya rapat-rapat, dan digembok kuat-kuat, sehingga tidak membuat mereka curiga sedikitpun. Dasom masih sering mencubit pipiku dan bermain-main dengan wajahku. Masih sering membuat wajah-wajah aneh menggunakan wajahku. Tanpa tahu seberapa besar dampaknya perlakuan itu untukku. Lalu, ketika aku sudah mulai marah, ia akan lari kepelukan Jae Hyun dan meminta perlindungan darinya sehingga mau tidak mau, aku harus meredamkan amarahku.

Aku masih sering melihat mereka bermesraan diam-diam ketika mereka kira aku bekerja dilantai dua. Masih sering melihat Jae Hyun memeluk Dasom dari belakang. Mencium Dasom dengan mesra. Memuji Dasom karena semua kelebihannya.

Aku sakit. Aku terluka. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan kami jika ia tahu yang sebenarnya. Walaupun hatiku berteriak "Seharusnya aku yang di posisi itu!" aku hanya bisa diam. Karena aku memang tidak memiliki pilihan apapun.

Suatu hari, ketika aku ingin pergi keluar, Jae Hyun dan Dasom mencegatku. Mereka bilang, mereka memiliki suatu hal penting yang ingin dikatakan dengan serius. Aku hanya menurut saja dan mengikuti mereka ke ruang tamu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, mereka malah berbisik-bisik tidak jelas dan hal itu membuatku risih. Tapi, aku tetap diam. Biar mereka selesai dulu berbicara, baru memberitahuku.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit dan mereka tetap juga berbisik tidak jelas, aku mulai mengancam mereka. Jika mereka tidak bicara sekarang juga, aku akan pergi saja keluar. Aku mendengar desahan napas Dasom, dan ia mulai berbicara, "Kami akan menikah."

Jantungku terasa jatuh kelantai. Belum sempat mencerna dengan benar perkataan Dasom, Jae Hyun menambahkan dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya, menunjukkan cincin pernikahan mereka dan memintaku untuk menjadi _best-man_nya.

Aku hanya diam.

Dan berharap semua ini mimpi.

Tapi bukan, ini kenyataan. Kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan!

Mungkin, mati jauh lebih baik rasanya.

Dan sempat terlintas dalam pikiranku bahwa lebih baik aku mati saja.

Tapi aku tidak bisa begitu. Jika aku mati, siapa yang akan menjadi _best-man_ diacara pernikahan sahabat sekaligus orang yang kucintai?

Aku menghembuskan napas kuat dan mengucapkan selamat pada mereka sambil tersenyum.

Aku harus bertahan. Setidaknya, sampai hari pernikahan mereka. Sampai aku melihat bahwa _ia _akan bahagia.

Setelah itu, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan.

Wajah bahagia Jae Hyun dan Dasom saat mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin menikah tidak pernah bisa menghilang dari ingatanku. Bahkan sampai hari ini, hari pernikahan mereka.

Aku melihat Jae Hyun sibuk menerima para tamu yang datang dan mengucapkan selamat. Aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh dan rasa sakit ini semakin bertambah dengan melihat betapa bahagianya wajah Jae Hyun. Tapi aku harus menenangkan diri. Beberapa jam saja. Hanya tinggal beberapa jam dan aku bisa pergi dari sini. Dari dunia ini.

Saat aku sedang menenangkan diri, Dasom mendatangiku. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantinnya. Ia berputar-putar didepanku dan bertanya bagaimana penampilannya. Aku hanya mengancungkan dua ibu jari sambil tersenyum. Tidak mampu bicara.

Dasom langsung mendatangi Jae Hyun dan tersenyum dengannya. Jae Hyun mengelus rambut Dasom dan tersenyum tulus. Melihat itu, sakitnya hatiku sudah tidak bisa dikatakan dengan kata-kata lagi.

Sakit yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan lagi itu menjadi berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih sakit ketika melihat mereka berdua bergandengan tangan berjalan menuju altar. Hatiku sudah berteriak-teriak, menjerit, "Harusnya aku yang ada disitu! Harusnya aku yang menggandeng tangan itu! Harusnya… Harusnya…"

Tapi aku hanya tersenyum dan melihat mereka mengucapkan janji setia sehidup semati. Lalu, mereka berciuman, di depan mataku. Aneh, aku sudah berpuluh-puluh kali melihat mereka berciuman, tapi mengapa kali ini terasa lebih menyakitkan?

Aku sudah tidak mampu melihat lagi. Aku harus menenangkan pikiran dan hatiku jauh-jauh. Berada lama-lama disini membuatku ingin lebih cepat pergi dari dunia ini. Hatiku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menerima sakit yang sudah menumpuk.

Aku pergi kebalkon. Satu-satunya tempat yang sepi dan jarang didatangi para tamu. Aku menenangkan diri disana. Belum saatnya, ucapku dalam hati. Belum, sebentar lagi, bersabarlah sebentar. Ucapku berkali-kali dalam hati.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berada di balkon sampai akhirnya Jae Hyun mendatangiku. "Mengapa kau terlihat murung di hari pernikahanku?" tanyanya.

Jika aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, kau pasti akan membenciku.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Bohongku.

"Rupanya sejak tadi kau disini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu." guraunya.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Ayo masuk kedalam, Dasom mengajakmu foto bersama."

"Tidak usah, aku tidak tertarik."

"Ayolah, kau akan membuat Dasom sedih jika tidak mau." Ajaknya sambil menggandeng tanganku dan menariknya.

Aku hanya tertawa sedikit dan mengikutinya dibelakang.

Ketika sampai di altar, Jae Hyun melepas tanganku dan merangkul tangan Dasom. Ia dan Dasom sama-sama tersenyum. Dasom merapihkan rambut Jae Hyun yang berantakan lalu mengajakku untuk berdiri disamping kanannya sambil menggandeng tanganku. Jae Hyun berdiri disamping kiri Dasom dan menggandeng tangannya. Dasom menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jae Hyun dan Jae Hyun tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kearah Dasom. Lagi-lagi, sakit hati ini tidak bisa disampaikan dengan kata-kata…..

Setelah acara pernikahan mereka selesai, aku sangat bahagia. Bahagia karena sebentar lagi semua beban dan sakit yang kualami saat ini akan berhenti dan menghilang.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku mengingat masa lalu. Masa-masa bahagia antara aku dan Jae Hyun. Masa-masa bahagia setelah Dasom datang ke hidup kami. Perasaan senang karena saling memiliki. Perasaan bahagia saat kami bersama.

Tapi, ada yang berbeda. Aku, Jae Hyun, dan Dasom memang sama-sama merasa senang dan bahagia. Tapi mereka hanya merasa bahagia. Tidak sepertiku yang merasakan sakit teramat dalam.

Hatiku mulai tidak kuat lagi menahan sakit yang begitu besar, hingga akhirnya tumpah. Aku berhenti di pinggir jalan karena jalan sudah terlihat tidak jelas lagi. Semuanya sudah buram, tidak jelas karena air mataku menghalanginya. Aku menangis saat itu. Perasaan sakit yang kupendam selama ini keluar. Perasaan sedih, kecewa, marah, kesal. Mengapa aku harus menjalani hidup seperti ini? Mengapa aku baru menyadari perasaanku terhadapmu setelah aku mencintaimu sejauh ini? Mengapa hidupku tidak bisa berakhir bahagia seperti hidup orang lain? Mengapa aku harus merasakan sakit hati sedalam ini? Aku terus bertanya, terus bertanya. Tapi, tidak satupun kutemukan jawabannya.

Kau bisa bilang ini takdir. Ya, ini adalah takdirku. Untuk mencintaimu. Untuk merasakan sakit karena mencintaimu. Untuk merasakan cinta terlarang ini. Untuk berpura-pura tersenyum setiap aku melihatmu dengan dia.

Dan lagi-lagi, pertanyaan yang sudah kuajukan berpuluh-puluh kali, "Tapi aku bisa apa?" Aku tidak memiliki pilihan apapun. Aku tidak mungkin menyatakan cinta ini untukmu. Kau pasti marah, jijik, dan tidak ingin mengenalku lagi. Aku juga tidak mungkin menjauh darimu. Hidup tanpamu itu seperti bukan hidup. Kau itu hidupku. Surgaku. Jadi, pilihan apa yang kupunya selain diam? Tidak ada. Aku hanya bisa diam karena itu satu-satunya jalan aku bisa terus bersamamu, dan melihat senyummu, tawamu, walaupun itu bukan untukku.

Awalnya, aku sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin setelah melihatmu bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai, aku bisa memulai hidup yang baru. Tapi aku salah. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Telalu banyak tawa, canda. Terlalu banyak kenangan. Terlalu banyak bahagia. Terlalu banyak sakit.

Walaupun aku telah terluka berkali-kali, perasaan cintaku untukmu tidak berkurang. Sama sekali.

Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu agar bisa hidup bahagia dengannya. Aku yakin, ialah orang yang memang pantas untuk seseorang seperti kau.

Aku mengambil foto dalam sakuku yang baru saja diambil tadi. Foto dengan Dasom diantara aku dan Jae Hyun. Aku merobek foto itu menjadi dua. Dengan tidak sengaja, merobek wajah cantik Dasom difoto itu. Lalu, aku menggabungkan dua belahan foto itu menjadi satu. Aku dan Jae Hyun. Hanya sebentar, bolehkan aku meminjam Jae Hyun sebentar untuk digunakan dalam khayalanku sebelum aku pergi?

Untuk sahabatku, Ahn Jae Hyun…

Maaf kalau aku berani mengatakan ini. Tapi, aku harus mengatakannya walaupun saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada bersamamu lagi. Sejujurnya, aku takut. Aku takut kau akan membenciku dan merasa jijik padaku. Tapi, aku harus tetap mengatakannya. Setidaknya, kau tahu perasaanku padamu.

Maaf Jae Hyun, tapi aku mencintaimu….

Aku tahu kau pasti jijik padaku sekarang. Tapi tolong lanjutkan baca surat ini. Sedikit lagi, dan surat ini akan selesai. Setelah itu, kau bisa membakarnya.

Ketahuilah, selama sepuluh tahun kita bersahabat, aku memang sudah mencintaimu. Hanya saja, aku terlambat menyadari perasaan itu. Aku menyadari perasaan itu ketika melihatmu bahagia bersama Dasom. Selama ini, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebahagia itu. Walaupun kau punya beberapa pacar, kau tidak pernah sebahagia itu saat bersama mereka. Jadi, aku sendiri juga tidak pernah menyadari perasaan ini. Tapi, ketika melihat kebahagiaanmu saat bersama Dasom, itu membuatku sakit. Aku sendiri bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku merasa sakit seperti ini. Apa aku mencintai Dasom? Tidak, jawabannya tidak. Karena ketika melihatmu memeluknya dari belakang, aku tidak berpikir bahwa aku ingin memeluk Dasom, tapi aku berpikir seberapa nyamannya menerima pelukan darimu. Menjijikan bukan? Haha, maaf, tapi inilah kebenarannya.

Kupikir, dengan mencatat dan menjelaskan bagaimana perjalanan hidupku dengan perasaanku padamu selama ini, kau akan sedikit lebih mengerti. Lebih mengerti bahwa aku memang mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku.

Walaupun aku menjijikan karena telah mencintaimu, tolong, jangan lupakan aku. Kau boleh mengingatku sesuka hatimu. Sebagai sahabat, sebagai orang yang kau benci, atau sebagai manusia paling menjijikkan dimuka Bumi. Tapi aku tidak peduli, yang penting, kau tetap mengingatku.

Karena aku akan selalu mengingatmu dari sini.

Sampaikan maafku untuk Dasom. Maaf, jika selama ini aku mencintai kekasih dan suaminya sekarang. Tapi tolong beritahu dia bahwa aku tidak pernah marah padanya. Sedikitpun. Aku justru bersyukur karena wanita seperti dialah yang bisa menjagamu.

Dimanapun aku berada, kapanpun, aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian berdua.

Seo In Guk


End file.
